Tutorials
Tutorials General * Tutorials by evillejedi * Maya Tutorials (contains dead links). * The Newbie Guide to HW2 Editing (leads back to v2) * Guidelines for Mod Development * How to Develop Modding Skills * So You want to Make a Mod * PDS on thee Mac - Installation tips (dead link) * Mod Data Precedence * Remastered big file decrypter * Goldkilla's Tutorials AI Related * How to get the AI to build a new ship. * AI behaviour Campaign and Gametype * Creating a Single Player Campaign (by Wyvern. Disccusion) (back to v2) * How to Add Reference and Reactive Fleets in Singleplayer (back to v2) * How to make ships move between waypoints * Ship Capture in Campaign Mapping Related * How to Make Maps for Homeworld 2 by Malignus. Discussion * How to Create Multiplayer Level Thumbnails by ÜberJumper. This tutorial describes an alternate method than the one in Malignus's mapping tutorial. * How to Add Reference and Reactive Fleets in Singleplayer * Making maps programatically Some tips on using Lua scripting to your advantage when making maps. * Making Maps Programmatically -- Part 2 * Do-it-your-self RandomMap code here! -Copy & Paste- Directions on how to use random functions in your maps. * Homeworld 2 Background Tutorial Ship/SubSystem/Weapon Related * How to Create a New Missile Type by Ranger. * How to Create a New Research Item by Ranger. * How to Create a New Weapon Subsystem (kinetic, ion, etc) by Multiplicity. * How to Create a New Ship by Hiigaran|SF (BlueTech on Relic Forums). Discussion * How to Change Unit Caps by rc mad. Discussion * How to Give a Ship Fuel-Burn by IWAssassin, Tamerlane, and Thought. Discussion * How to Make a Ship Spawn Debris by Bakuras. Discussion * How to Add a Subsystem to a Ship * How to Make a Ramming Frigate/Attractor Beam * Complete .wepn file info * How to Make a Ship Appear Via Hyperspace When Built * How to Change the Ship Color * How to Change Squadron Sizes * How to Change the Starting Fleet in Multiplayer * Defining ship stats via subsystems * How to Calculate Weapon Damage * Making the Keeper a playable race by Moe. * New Fighter Production Subsystem? The response made to this post by Deionarra explains what Display and Build Families are used for. * How to make weapons pick different target? * How to enable collision damage * How to build the same subsystem more than once * Adding the Kpr_Sajuuk to the player's fleet * How to make your weapons fire at the enemy missiles? * How to edit ships - the quick and dirty guide by Moe. User Interface, Dialogue, and Audio/Video Related * How to Add Language Localizations to HW2 by IcePirate. Discussion * How to Create Custom Badges by Starfisher, Malignus, Wolf359, and Mikail. These tips can be applied to the creation of other game images, as well. Discussion * How to Import Sound Into Homeworld 2 by Slamoid, Age2uN, and Mikail. Discussion * How to Convert Homeworld 2 Music to MP3 by gorillaman Discussion * How to Create a New UI Screen and Main Menu Item by Mikail. Discussion * How to Unlock Hidden Characters by Mikail. * How to Create Multiplayer Level Thumbnails by ÜberJumper. This tutorial describes an alternate method than the one in Malignus's mapping tutorial. * How to Unlock Hidden Characters by Mikail. * How to Display Text on Screen Using ATI Templates by SunTzu * How to Display Custom Ship Icons in Game by SunTzu * How to Add New Icons for Build and Research * How to Play the Game In English If You Own a Version of HW2 That Is In Another Language * How to Add New Icons for Ships * Cut-Scene Tutorial by Rob C. * Tips for Background Creation by Rob C. * Making In-Game Movies Playable in Media Player * A Simple Way to Display Text on the Screen * Adding Custom Intro Movies * How to Bind an Event to a Key * NIS Tutorial by ZuiljiN. * New race voice setup by evillejedi. * Homeworld 2 Background Tutorial * Skinning the UI by iostream. * How to extract HW2 music and convert to WAV * How to add custom voice acting to singleplayer missions * Ingame radio interferance during voice acting. How is this effect produced? Modeling & Texturing Related * How to Create New Ship Models by pipakin. * Modeling 101! by FluxX. * Kitbashing with MS3D by Slamoid. * Alex's "Nose Theory" Ship Tutorial by Alex Drake. * Maya Modeling Tutorials * maya import tutorial thread amoung other things by evillejedi. * MAYA3.0 - HW2- Step By step tutorial by starfleet. * MAD Animation Tutorial by Fokker * Madstate Tutorial by DeathWish. * Texturing and Photoshop Tutorial by Drthvdr12. * UVW applying tutorial by Vengence * Team Colours/Stripe texturing Tutorial by SnakeChiken. * Workaround for VLO in Game * Hardpoint Guide by Tel'Quessir. * Adding a Specular Layer to Your Texture by SnakeChiken. * A Simple Texturing Tutorial * How to convert HW and HW:Cata models to HW2 format General Scripting Related * How to Retrieve Values from within Different Files by Mikail. Discussion * Lua 5 Tutorial Online tutorial for Lua version 5. HW2 uses Lua version 4; but, this tutorial may still be useful. * Reading and Writing to Files by Appollyon470. * How to Introduce a Delay Between Running Scripts/Events * How to Compile LUAs Tool Related * How to Use HardEd by fluffypuppy. Discussion * How to Create a ".big" File Using "archive.exe" by jpaugh78, FrankDark, and Mikail. "archive.exe" is a command-line utility that is part of the RDN Tools package. Discussion * How to Create a ".big" File Using ModPackager by ÜberJumper and Mikail. ModPackager is a simplified, GUI utility that comes with the RDN Tools December 2003 Update. Discussion * How to Use LuaC * How to Use the AIFR Encoder from a post made by TheMamboMan. Discussion * Text-based Dockpath/Hardpoint/Effects Marker Editor Documentation * How to Add the HW2 Root Parameter to Windows 9X by ZeroSF. * Adding HW2_ROOT permanently, in 2K/XP by Multiplicity. (The HW2 Root Parameter allows the RDN Tools and other modding utilities to know which directory Homeworld 2 is installed in.) * Maya Plugs and getting shaders to work right.